Simon's got a boyfriend!
by SirFluffers
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots describing people's reaction towards Blacques
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is going to be a series of People Meet Blacques kind of thing.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Love,**

 **SirFluffers**

 **ALICE POV**

As soon as I saw the Facebook notification, I just had to call Simon. But it was already starting to get late, and I needed to be at a party. So I vowed to call him tomorrow. And so, when tomorrow came, I call him as soon as possible. Thankfully, he picks up.

"Hi Alice!" says Simon.

"Hi!" I answer back.

"I'm guessing this is about the Facebook notification?"

"Of course bub! Tell me everything!"

"How about I just Facetime you."

"O-kay."

Simon ends the call, and a second later, I accept an invitation to Facetime with him.

Instead of it being Simon on the screen, a black boy who I don't recognize is there.

"Who are you?" I aks.

"I'm Bram," he says, "A friend of Simon."

"I've never heard of you before. How long have you been friends for?"

"We've known each other since Freshman year, but only really became friends earlier this year. I play soccer with Nick. Maybe you've heard I'm the one with nice soccer calves?"

Just then, I hear Simon's voice, "Am I ever going to live that down?"

Bram looks to his left and grins, "It's not my fault that while I was running around in the soccer auditions, you had a nice view of my calves!"

"Soccer audition?" I ask.

Simon comes into the frame.

"I made a mistake and I called them soccer auditions instead of tryouts!"

"While you where admiring the players' calves?" I grin.

"Actually, I was only admiring one soccer player's calves," says Simon, looking at Bram. Bram then gives him a kiss on the cheek.

My eyes widen."Oh my gosh! You two are dating! You are such a cute couple!"

Simon rolls his eyes. "I knew you would do this."

I roll my eyes back at him. "Well, have fun you two! But remember, safe sex every time!

Bram grins. "Every Time Including Oral!" Simon laughs. And then I end the call. I mean, after all, there were somethings I did not want to see, no matter how cute of a couple they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mrs. Spier POV**

After Simon had told us that he was gay, he had seemed much less awkward around us. But I felt like something was still bothering him. Until the day he came home from the fair. After that, he couldn't stop smiling, and I'd always catch him texting someone on his phone.

* * *

"What's new?" I ask Simon.

He looks up confused. "What?"

"What's happening? All of a sudden, you're smiling, and laughing, and texting someone 24/7."

"Oh, that." says Simon. "I'm just happy that the musical is finally over, and that I've gotten my phone back, I guess."

"I know you're lying. What is it really?"

"I's really nothing Mom!" he says, "Anyway, I invited someone over, and he will be eating dinner with us, so bye." Simon says as he runs up the stairs.

"Wait one second!" I shout, and Simon stops and turns around. "You know I don't like it if you invite male friends to sleep over."

Simon rolls his eyes. "Just because I'm gay does not mean I like every guy on this planet. And it's not like he's my boyfrie-never mind. Like I said, I don't like every guy I meet just because I'm gay! And it's only Bram."

"Bram?"

"You know the one with cu-the one who plays soccer with Nick."

"The one with the cute what?"

"Cute? I never said cute!"

"You were going to, but then you stopped. Simon, you can't just invite every guy you like to sleep over!"

"Mo-om! I didn't even say I like him!"

"But you do." I say. Simon blushes.

"So what if I do?" Simon says, shrugging his shoulders.

I rush forward and hug him."It's your first boy crush, I'm so proud of you!"

"Mo-om!"

"I'm just so happy for you!"

Simon rolls his eyes again."I don't have a crush on him!"

"Suure."

"I mean, I like him, but I don't have a crush on him."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because I really like him, obviously!"

"But you just said that you don't don't have a crush on him!" I shout, confused.

"I don't. He's just my boyfriend!" Simon says cheerfully, just as the doorbell rings. "Well, that's him. Bye Mom!"

I shake my head. _I don't want to know what they'll do up in his room._


End file.
